Zog (TMNT Tales)
[[Datei:Tales v2 70 001.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #70]]Zog, auch bekannt als Return to New York, Book 1.5, ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 2010 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #70 *'Plot:' Eric Talbot und Jim Lawson *'Script und Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche, Tönung und Text': Eric Talbot *'Einleitung': Michael Dooney *'Cover': Jim Lawson, Eric Talbot und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Return to New York, Book One" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Return to New York, Book Two" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Alternatives CoverRaphael *Zog *Foot Ninja **"Kriecher" *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Michelangelo Einleitung thumb|160px|Die EinleitungRaphael: Für jede Aktion entsteht eine gleichwertige und entgegengesetzte Reaktion. Jedes Ereignis kräuselt sich durch die Zeit und ändert auf unergründlichen Wegen das, was ist und was hätte sein können. Unsere Leben ist ein konstantes Echo unserer vergangenen Taten. Die meisten Taten werden in den Annalen der Zeit vergessen, bis etwas ihre Erinnerung wiedererweckt. Ein Anblick, ein Laut, ein Geruch... ein lange vergessener Schmerz, der heimgekehrt ist, um herumzusitzen... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|240px|Raphael auf eigene FaustRaphael kämpft sich in der Kanalisation von New York City alleine durch eine Horde Foot Ninjas und wird trotz deren zahlenmäßiger Übermacht schnell mit ihnen fertig. Einen seiner Gegner will er noch verhören, doch dieser kann ihm keine Antwort mehr geben. Während er sich vom Schlachtfeld entfernt, denkt Raphael noch kurz an seine bittere Auseinandersetzung mit Leonardo auf der Jones-Farm über seinen eigenmächtigen Entschluss, endlich wieder in die Stadt zurückzukehren und Rache am Shredder zu nehmen, zurück,"Return to New York, Book One" und nach wie vor gibt er Leonardo und dessen angeblicher Zauderei die Schuld daran. thumb|left|180px|Eine völlig unerwartete BegegnungAls er durch die Kanäle streift, fängt seine Nase einen Geruch auf, der ihm zwar bekannt vorkommt, den er aber nicht einordnen kann. Dieser Geruch führt ihn in eine Abwassersammelkammer, deren Mitte von einem Becken ausgefüllt wird. Aus diesem Becken schießt urplötzlich ein Triceratonier an die Oberfläche und greift den überraschten Raphael mit seinen Fäusten an! Raphael setzt sich umgehend gegen den Triceratonier, der sich Zog nennt, zur Wehr, aber dessen rohe Stärke gewinnt schließlich die Überhand; Raphael wird von ihm niedergeschlagen, entwaffnet und verschleppt. thumb|240px|Eine vertrackte SituationAls Raphael aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht, findet er sich an einem Fuß kopfüber von einer Kette hängend in einer Kammer wieder, die dem Triceratonier anscheinend als Quartier dient. Dann bekommt er mit, wie Zog mit seinem "Kommandanten" - dem Schädel eines irdischen Triceratops! - spricht und ihn darum bittet, wieder auf die Triceraton-Heimatwelt|Heimatwelt zurückversetzt zu werden, da die Tunnel von "Kriechern" nur so wimmeln und damit nicht mehr sicher sind. Raphael, der sofort spitzkriegt, dass der Triceratonier wahnsinnig sein muss, macht sich in seinem Schreck unglücklicherweise bemerkbar; und Zog verliert keine Zeit damit, seinen hilflosen Gefangenen noch einmal k.o. zu schlagen... thumb|left|180px|Zu zweit in der KlemmeNach einer langen Ohnmacht kommt Raphael wieder zu sich und muss entdecken, dass seine Gefangenschaft, entgegen dem, was er sich erhofft hat, alles andere als "nur" ein Albtraum ist. Und darin findet er sich nicht alleine: In seiner Nähe sieht er einen Foot Ninja, der an der Wand gefesselt am Boden hockt. Dieser eröffnet ein Gespräch mit ihm und teilt Raphael mit, dass er sich schon seit zwei Tagen hier befindet und Rapahel gestern hierher gekommen ist. Dazu kann er Raphael berichten, dass Zog sich - so wie in diesem Moment - öfters auf Streifzüge in die Kanalisation begibt und von seinem "Kommandanten" den "Befehl" erteilt bekommen hat, jedes Lebewesen, das eine "Gefahr" für das triceratonische Imperium darstellt, aufzufressen, und er befürchtet, dass ihm und Raphael dieses Schicksal bald angedeihen wird. thumb|180px|Die Rückkehr der BrüderRaphael versucht sich auf diese unangenehmen Nachrichten hin umgehend zu befreien, doch durch seine lange Hängepartie ist ihm das Blut so sehr zu Kopf gestiegen, dass er weder klar denken noch die nötige Kraft aufbieten kann, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Und während er für den Moment dazu gezwungen ist, einfach nur herumzuhängen, ahnt er nicht, dass seine Brüder bereits in einem Güterzug auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt sind, weil sich Leonardo wegen Raphaels Alleingang und ihrem Zusammenhalt als Familie dazu gezwungen sieht, diesen riskanten Schritt doch noch auszuführen. thumb|left|240px|Eine Allianz in der NotIn Zogs Versteck indessen macht der Foot Ninja Raphael einen Vorschlag: Da sie beide alleine nicht freikommen, müssen sie trotz der Fehde zwischen ihren Clans zusammenhalten, um lebend aus dieser Falle rauszukommen. In Raphaels Nähe steht der Yari des Ninjas an einer Wand gelehnt, und nur der Turtle kann ihn gerade noch erreichen. Raphael kann sich den Speer greifen und versucht damit seine Kette zu bearbeiten, doch der Foot Ninja macht ihm sofort klar, dass ein solcher Versuch gar nichts bringen würde. Auf dessen Drängen schleudert Raphael den Speer in die Wand dicht neben dem Ninja, so dass dieser seine Fesseln an der scharfen Schneide aufscheuern kann. thumb|240px|Wahrhaftige DankbarkeitDoch kaum hat der Ninja seine Fessel abgestreift, zieht er den Speer aus der Wand und beweist Raphael seine Dankbarkeit, indem er sogleich versucht, diesen umzubringen! Obwohl er nach wie vor kopfüber von der Decke hängt, kann Raphael den Angriffen ausweichen und dem Foot Ninja sogar einige Treffer verpassen. Bei einem neuerlichen Versuch seines Feindes kann Raphael die Klinge des Yari zwischen seinen Händen auffangen und dem Ninja die Waffe entringen. Als dieser nochmal angreift, richtet Raphael den Speer gegen ihn, und der Ninja spießt sich auf seiner eigenen Waffe auf. Noch während dieser sterbend zusammensackt, schwingt Raphael sich noch einmal zur Decke hoch und klemmt den Schaft des Speers in den Haken, in dem seine Kette sitzt. Mit diesem Handgriff kann er endlich die Kette aus dem Haken entfernen und sich so befreien; doch er hat kaum Zeit, sich zu erholen, denn gerade jetzt hört er Zog zurückkommen. Zu schwach, um sich auf einen neuen Kampf mit ihm einzulassen, muss er sich nun schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen... thumb|left|240px|"Zoraphs" VerwandlungAugenblicke später kehrt Zog in sein Versteck zurück, um seinem Kommandanten zu berichten - aber zu seiner immensen Überraschung antwortet sein "Vorgesetzter" (Raphael, der sich den Triceratopsschädel auf den Kopf gesetzt hat) ihm zum ersten Mal und verlangt seinen Bericht. Auf die Frage, ob er den Foot Ninja getötet hat, antwortet Raphael aus dem Stehgreif, der "Kriecher" hätte das Triceraton-Imperium beleidigt und ihn so dazu gebracht, ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe zu eliminieren; und was Raphael selbst betrifft, improvisiert er und behauptet schnell, dass der Kommandant dessen körperliche Form übernommen hat und sich momentan im letzten Stadium einer Verwandlung befindet, um letztendlich in Rapahels Gestalt unerkannt unter den Menschen wandeln zu können. thumb|180px|Going to WarRaphael hat Glück, und der geistig angeschlagene Zog glaubt tatsächlich seiner improvisierten Geschichte. Um die "Transformation" abzuschließen, setzt Raphael schließlich den Saurierschädel ab und präsentiert sich Zog unter dem neuen Namen "Zoraph". Daraufhin gibt er Zog seinen ersten Befehl: Sämtliche verfügbaren Waffen zu sammeln, um seinen Plan, die Kanalisation von den Foot Ninjas zu befreien, in die Tat umzusetzen. Als Zog fragt, ob sie für diese Operation noch Verstärkung erhalten werden, antwortet Raphael einfach nur: "Oh ja... Ich denke mal, sie ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher..." Trivia *Diese Geschichte ist die letzte offiziell herausgegebene Tales of the TMNT-Ausgabe von den Mirage Studios. Neben dem oben gezeigten Cover gibt es noch ein alternatives Design, welches sich an die Original Return to New York-Ausgaben anlehnt (siehe oben). *Diese Geschichte greift nach einer Verzögerung von mehr als 21 Jahren das Erscheinen von Zog in der Geschichte "Return to New York, Book One" für die Mirage-Kontinuität auf. *Im Originalheft befindet sich eine Pinup-Extraseite, "The Tortoise and The Hair" ("Die Schildkröte und das Haar"; ein Wortspiel auf die Fabel Der Hase und die Schildkröte), mit Metal Head als Gaststar. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume *'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson